Unknown
by Roxasnamine99
Summary: Heartless, Nobodies, Unbirth.....what's next? Unknown. About Roxas finding his path in life and meets one who is destined with. XionRoxas


_For too long we have sat down beneath the sole of your feet._

_For too long we have been waiting beneath the shadows_

_For too long we have been hiding in the darkness_

_For too long we have waited for you to feel our presence_

_But nothing_

_And now, _

_We shall take our rightful place as the king of this universe._

_Your glory _

_Shall soon be ours._

We have united ourselves and found wisdom and thus we have gained trust in each of our members. We didn't want to return to what we are because we wanted to find our own purpose in life. For life, is nothing but only flowing water down a river. But that same river splits into many rivers but those rivers still leads to sea. I've seen with my own eyes that these creatures that have created us are slowly dying and are giving life to us instead. I've seen many things in this world for I have lived for far too long, longer than anyone could remember, far beyond the thoughts of wise men.

I've seen humans, Dusks, Nobodies, even Unbirth.

But they have never seen us.

We are together as one and united we can even conquer anything when we set our minds into our goals. Together, nothing can stop us, not even an army consisting of a million soldiers. When we have lived long enough, we have achieved many great things but those things are not able to be used. We always wanted to gain more knowledge and even power but nothing have ever come into our minds for why we had lived. What is our purpose in life?

Namine is a part of us but she has betrayed and went off to fulfil her dreams instead of thinking about others rather than her. I even had developed feelings for her and I even followed her in her footsteps by returning and joining back with my other half. But I ran back into the darkness seeking refuge among it and now, I have reunited with the shadows and even became one with these races.

They are known, as the Unknown.

I have learned many things from them and lived side by side until I myself became one with them.

The feel of power in ones hand is very pleasing but loosing it is just like losing your own soul to the demon. Well, I don't actually have a soul for myself now, do I? When I was among them, I found one person who had attracted my attention. She was the person that reminded me about a certain person who I had left to gain my own dreams. But, I had killed that _thing _since it started to remind me of her. Hmph, I have become the one thing that I thought I wouldn't be in my life, a monster.

Sadly, who cares anymore?

And this is only the introduction.

If I were to tell the world what I am feeling right now……………

They wouldn't even understand what I am saying.

For I have stopped speaking in a language where common creatures would do. I have gained knowledge of the way of speaking in the language of the Unknown.

Let me shed some light on what are Unknowns.

They are creatures that have lived long from the age where time was not relevant. But, they do not appear like some animal or beast. Instead they look exactly like humans thus having the ability to blend into the world where humans live. The only way to identify if they are Unknowns is that they shift their appearance into what the ancient Unknowns look like which depends on their capability and knowledge of shape shifting.

"Roxas, what are you doing? You are supposed to go and fetch her right now."

I looked at her face and spoke as softly as I could, "I would right now, but I am in no condition to do so."

She walked towards me and looked at me. Gazing upon me, she came even closer and now we were facing each other,

"Well, too bad Roxas, if you are not going to do it, I would."

Gritting my teeth with anger, I clutched my hand into a fist and was about to give her a good punch when another voice came out from the shadows,

"I told you both not to quarrel with each other, haven't I?"

His voice was creeping like the shadows and vibrates through the thickest wall you would ever see.

It was Great Unknown, the present Lord for the clan of the Unknown.

"Well? Get moving or I shall take GREAT actions on both of you."


End file.
